


Beautiful

by fangirl2013



Category: The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Kings & Queens, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine Parr doesn't know why Henry chose her. She's not beautiful. She only knows how she feels....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright

How had this happened? How had she become queen? The idea of her catching the king's eye seemed almost laughable to her. Unlike Anne Boleyn or Catherine Howard, she knew she wasn't devastingly beautiful, not even pretty. 

As Catherine thought of her poor, unfortunate predecessors, her mind wandered to the man who she yearned to see. 

Sir Thomas Seymour was unlike any other man Kate knew. He wasn't just completely handsome but whenever she spied his smile, she felt herself become almost giddy with happiness. At first, it felt ludicrous that she, a widow of thirty, should feel as giddy as a young maiden. Even at that age, she hadn't even felt the happiness that only love could give. 

Her first husband, Lord Borough, had been kind and at the tender age of fifteen, she'd been grateful. She had not known of the apetites of men and her husband had not abused her obedient nature. 

"Dearest Edward," Catherine's voice was full of fondness as she thought of her first husband. 

There was a small, nostalgic smile on her comely face as she thought over her marriages. Lord Latimer, too, had been kind to her. Like her first husband, he had treated her with respect and in his own quiet way, Catherine knew he had loved her. Especially, when she had been his nurse. 

The thought of her latest marriage filled her with dread. Although, the king was uncommonly kind to her, she continually felt on edge. She did not want the dark rooms of the tower to be her destiny or worse, face being beheaded. Displeasing the king had dire consequences as both she and his previous wives knew. Although, she'd been married twice before, she was still childless. A part of yearned to have a child but she couldn't help fearing she would give birth to a girl, if she ever became with child. 

Catherine thought of her dear step children. In the back of her mind, she saw Princess Elizabeth's wide and playful smile and Prince Edward looking frail and ill. Does that poor little boy know just how important he is, Catherine mused to herself. 

Her musings were interrupted by sound of footsteps. She looked up to see Nan. There was a severe and disapproving look on her face and Catherine wondered whether she'd forgotten her mistress's new position. 

When Nan finally greeted her, Catherine knew exactly why she looked so disapprovingly. 

"My lady. Sir Thomas Seymour has been ordered back from flanders. He has sent you a note." As Nan spoke, there was a hint of fear in her voice. 

Catherine quickly took the note from her hands with shaking hands. She had not heard from him in months and she didn't expect to. It was far too dangerous. Looking at the unbroken wax seal on the parchment, she felt nervous. What if someone had intercepted it? 

"Has anyone read this, Nan? One of the king's spies?" She sounded as nervous as felt but she quickly tried to compose herself in her chair. 

Nan shook her head emphatically at her words. 

"No, my lady." Nan watched as Kate nodded and after excused herself. She did not want to be present to see her beloved mistress be made a fool out of by that blasted Seymour. 

Within moments of Nan exiting the room, Catherine had opened Thomas's letter and begun to read. 

"My dearest lady," it read, "Your benevolent king and husband has kindly allowed me to come back to England. I am anxious to see you as there is much to tell you. You have been in my thoughts greatly and I have missed you greatly. The king, as benevolent and godly as he is, has failed in his attempt to get rid of me. Your faithful servant and friend, Thomas Seymour."


End file.
